Mi version de San Valentin
by Ana Reiko
Summary: Este fin esta basado en el fragmento de manga que salio de la Ova de San Valentin. San Valentin ha llegado al departamento de las doncellas en Marukawa...y por si fuera poco a los guapisimos editores de aqui les llueven los chocolates...esto incomoda la Onodera de sobremanera y mas cuando su jefe le pide un chocolate
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo a la carga con este nuevo finc, espero les guste

* * *

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le molestaba en este día, seguramente fue porque hacía poco había podido salir con vida después de que casi muere aplastado por una montaña de chocolates enviados por admiradoras para los editores del departamento de las doncellas. Sin embargo lo peor del día, era que precisamente, ese día era San Valentín.

Y para empeorar las cosas, tuvo que ver como una chica le daba un chocolate a Takano-san, no es que sintiera celos o algo, empero la escena era irritante, el editor en jefe simplemente a cada chica la despedía con su sonrisa de caballero y con un agradecimiento muy comprensivo, ¿Acaso las chicas no sentían que Takano se comportaba igual con todas?, para ya no ver esto Onodera se dispuso a ir al sanitario, no obstante simplemente su jefe lo siguió y lo que aconteció fue lo siguiente.

-¿No vas a darme un chocolate?...—pregunto Takano mientras caminaba detrás del Novato, quien para despejarse un rato del ambiente, se condujo a sí mismo al baño

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué demonios haría algo así…?—contesto Onodera ligeramente irritado, de repente se dio cuenta de la situación, su jefe lo estaba persiguiendo- ¡Espera! ¿Por qué vienes conmigo?

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso debo pedir un permiso tuyo para tomar un respiro?...

-Por supuesto que no, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras

-Ya veo.

-Oye el día de San Valentín no es como el seibo, por eso no tengo que darte algo

-Personalmente creo que las personas que no pueden ser consideradas con otros no llegan a ningún lado en la vida…-comento al aire Takano con cierto sarcasmo, luego agrego-… ¿No entiendes lo que es ser considerado "mi pequeño príncipe"?

Esto me molesta…. pensó Ritsu con un chasquido y una venita de enojo en su cabeza

Después de eso, Takano se hizo el disimulado y entro al baño, Onodera simplemente se fue a enfriar la cara, tenía que bajarse el enojo de semejantes palabras del descarado de su jefe, y rápidamente retorno a su puesto de trabajo, lo que menos quería era volver con Masamune de nuevo.

Y así nos reintegramos a la situación actual. Onodera se hallaba pensativo en su escritorio.

¿Acaso Takano-san es idiota o qué? Bien podría poner una tienda de dulces con todos los chocolates que recibió, ¿Por qué demonios quiere que le de uno?

Es absolutamente ridículo

Tal vez no sea malo darle aunque sea pequeño

¡Imposible, incluso considerándolo es ridículo!, ¡Trabajo! Si debo trabajar

¡Esto me molesta!…. pensó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio al lado de su laptop.

Y después ya sabemos lo que paso inexplicablemente una montaña de chocolates lo sepultó, haciéndole caer al suelo.

-¿Que se supone que haces en el suelo?...—pregunto Takano, después de regresar un rato con unos papeles en mano.

Onodera se dio cuenta de la presencia de su jefe y se levanto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, haciendo a un lado varias cajas de chocolates que por suerte no se habían descompuesto.

-¿Estas bien Ritchan?...—pregunto Kisa-san, quien presencio todo el incidente desde su asiento de trabajo. El chico ya estaba acostumbrado a los accidentes inesperados que involucraban a su colega.

-Si Kisa-san no te preocupes, no me paso nada…

-Esto es un verdadero desorden…-exclamo Takano, viendo el desastre, no solo había cajas de chocolates en el suelo de todos los tamaños, sino que se amontaban en los espacios de trabajo de todos sus subordinados, y de por si no era suficiente se acumulaban los papeles en torres desordenadas que amenazaban con caer, todo este desbarajuste por el dichoso "capitulo especial de San Valentin" que todas la revistas Shojo por excelencia realizaban.

Después de un gran suspiro, el editor en jefe dijo:

-… Yamane-san…-llamo a una de asistentes del departamento-… ¿Podrías dar un orden todas estos regalos y colocarlas en bolsas?

Yamane Masami, una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños, apareció para acatar la orden.

-Si claro Takano-san.

-Quiero aligerar el desorden…

¿Está pensando en tirar los chocolates?

Ese pensamiento embargo a Onodera, mientras veía junto con los demás editores como daba los mandatos.

-Takano-san los colocare en bolsas y les pondré los nombres de cada uno, así sabrán cuantos les corresponden…

-Excelente idea Yamane

-De inmediato entonces, Hikari-chan…-llamo la chica a su compañera de trabajo y amiga, Takagawa Hikari, una joven de cabellos largos, ondulados, castaños y ojos del mismo color.

-Si, ¿que ocurre?...—contesto al llamado desde la comodidad de su escritorio, estaba atareada con algunos documentos que tenía que entregar al archivo de Marukawa.

-¿Podrás ayudarme un poco?, son muchas las cajas

-Si en un momento en cuanto termine este reporte de este mes…

-¡Es verdad el historial!...—exclamo sorprendida, olvido cierto detalle, aun tenía algo que terminar aquel reporte tedioso mensual para el Archivo de la compañía, ya que, llevaban un historial de todo lo que estaría por publicarse en Emerald.

-Yamane…-llamo de nuevo Takano a su empleada de confianza, le hizo un gesto para susurrarle algo al oído a lo que la chica asintió y luego embozo una sonrisa, parecía que su jefe le había dicho algo especial.

Después las dos chicas volvieron a su zona de trabajo, después de todo conversando entre ellas.

Al poco rato, las dos jóvenes de Emerald volvieron con tres grandes cajas para acomodar todos esos obsequios llenos de vistosos moños, elegantes bolsas y todo detalle que una mujer podría colocar a un chocolate de San Valentín.

-Ahora solo hagan a un lado los chocolates, y Onodera recógelos para que los puedan disponer de ellos…-dijo Takano.

Tanto Yamane como Takagawa iniciaron su labor rápidamente para que sus compañeros editores pudieran trabajar a gusto, por su parte Onodera también les dio una mano al levantar lo que cayo al suelo, aun así el novato estaba inquieto, por una extraña razón tenía curiosidad sobre lo que había contando en secreto su jefe a Yamane-san, pero no podía preguntarle.

Se hará la idea equivocada de que estoy celoso o algo medito para sí el ojiverde

Y así ese tedioso día siguió, para el departamento de las doncellas, siempre era así, ya que el Shojo y San Valentín era una combinación peligrosa para el caos, mas allá de lo acostumbrado en Emerald, bueno en realidad no era solo ahí, sino también en Saphire, al ser la zona encargada de los mangas BL, no se salvaba. El único departamento por así decirlo que no era "atacado" por las flechas de Cupido era Japun Shoten, el área encargada de Kirishima Zen, era muy raro que hubiera capítulo especial que conmemorara esta fecha, a menos que el editor lo viera conveniente o que aportara a la trama.

Regresando con nuestros chicos de Emerald.

-Takano-san, ¿Por qué tenemos que terminar siempre en este estado todos los años?...-se quejo Kisa con un cansancio sumamente marcado

-Todo esto, es por la mala costumbre de celebrar San Valentín…

Hacia media hora que Hatori y Onodera se habían marchado por el manuscrito del primero, mientras los demás se quedaban en el campo de batalla. Mino ya tenía su manuscrito listo, al igual que Kisa, quien solamente se hallaba dándole los toques finales al de Ritchan. Entretanto Takano no muy convencido de su manuscrito hablaba con la estrella del Shojo, Achinase Erika, cuyo trabajo debería estar llegando a Marukawa en las próximas horas. Según Onodera la hora pactada seria la acostumbrada las 9 pm, es decir, de último minuto.

-¡Hemos llegado!...—anuncio Hatori, su expresión significaba solo una cosa, había peleado con Yoshikawa-sensei, detrás de este venia Ritsu totalmente agotado.

No solo Onodera presencio la discusión tan acalorada con "Yoshikawa-sensei", sino que se sintió incomodo en todo momento, su mente le jugaba que tal vez Hatori y el mangaka fueran algo más que amigos de la infancia, pero pues si esto era o no verdad, no era algo en que quisiera o debiera inmiscuirse.

Ya eran las de las 3 pm, y el ambiente de trabajo empeoraba... al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas del departamento Saphire, y aunque la editora en jefe llamada Konishi Sawako, trataba de calmarlas y que mantuvieran su compostura en el trabajo, lo obtenía pero por tiempos y es que algunas editoras eran sido fanáticas del Yaoi desde su época de instituto y su vena fujoshi no podía controlarse.

-Hoy están muy animadas las chicas de Saphire…-comento Kisa, quien a pesar del cansancio en sus ojos, y estaba por desmayarse, se mantenía en su silla con la cabeza recargada de lado en su escritorio, divagando de vez en cuando cosas del manuscrito, siendo que este ya estaba terminado, de pronto se incorporo y admiro la energía que emergía de la zona saphire. —Tengo envidia parece que no se cansan…

-Es verdad…-dijo Mino en la misma situación, durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo en pie, presentía que si se sentaba colapsaría.

-Para ellas es su época del año favorita, ya que son editoras y consumidoras al mismo tiempo…eso si tiene sus ventajas…-explico Hatori, organizando su propuesta que le solicitaron para el lanzamiento de un nuevo manga.

Onodera escucho todos los comentarios sorprendido, y dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas, quienes parecían que resplandecían de juventud, parecían un grupo de niñas pequeñas que soñaban despiertas. Entonces algunas se percataron que estaban siendo observadas y se toparon con los ojos esmeraldas de Ritsu.

Me han visto, mejor regreso al trabajo, no quiero que piensen que las estoy mirando fijamente pensó Ritsu al mal disimular ´prestando atención a los papeles frente a él.

Dos chicas que se dieron cuenta de la atención de parte del novato de Emerald, desde hacía mucho le habían puesto el ojo, y es que siempre hacían de sus compañeros de trabajo victimas de sus gustos en modo secreto. Entonces comenzaron las risitas de fan girls y sus grititos, hasta que su jefa les paro el alto, y todas volvieron a trabajar, volviendo sus ojos de vez en cuando a Ritsu y buscándole "Pareja" dentro de Emerald para alimentar sus fantasías.

El tiempo transcurría, y el estomago de Onodera le protestaba que solo se hubiera alimentado con una bebida enérgica, los malos hábitos alimenticios del castaño se habían modificado, gracias a la presión de Takano que lo obligaba a comer bien al menos una vez al día.

-Hatori…-llamo Takano a su subordinado, entregándole una bolsa con sándwiches de queso y jamón y unas cuantas bebidas, hacía rato que salió a buscar discretamente.-…toma un emparedado y bebida, y repártelo, tendremos que estar aquí otras 3 horas máximo.

Y justo como ordeno su jefe, Hatori pasó la bolsa a sus compañeros después de haber escogido su refrigerio. Cuando llego la bolsa de plástico a sus manos, Onodera tomo lo que quedaba, aunque prácticamente todos los lonches eran iguales, miro de reojo a Masamune, presentía que su superior compro para todos para despistar y al mismo tiempo asegurarse que comiera apropiadamente, y sin que Ritsu se percatara, Takano lo miro profundamente.

Por fin después de mucho batallar, ya era más de 8 pm cuando el encargado de la imprenta llego a Emerald, para suerte del director de contenido, Onodera Ritsu, el ultimo manuscrito llego temprano esta vez, como a las 6 pm llego el mensajero con un paquete con el ansiado contenido. Al ver el objetivo cumplido, Takano pudo dar luz verde para que sus editores se retiraran, Kisa, Mino y Hatori estaban casi hechos unos zombis, la buena noticia de todo esto era que al salir el especial de San Valentín no pasarían por el final de ciclo, al termino del mes.

-Esperen…-pidió Masami, comparado con sus compañeros, ella estaba hecha una lechuga, fresca y manteniendo su sonrisa, aunque su cabello perdio algo de estilo, y es que ella junto a Hikari pudieron lograr la orden titánica de los chocolates.-Aquí tenemos las bolsas de chocolates de San Valentín

Entonces Hikari le entrego a cada uno dos bolsas de cartón de regalo con la etiqueta con su respectivo nombre, estaban llenos hasta el copete. Al ver semejante "carga" no pudieron simplemente negarse, un aura pesada se cernió sobre ellos.

-Muchas gracias…-dijeron con la poca energía los tres editores.

Hatori vio los dulces, era una "molestia" de todos los años y pensó

Tal vez no sea mala idea a Chiaki le gustan las cosas dulces, además seria un desperdicio no comerlos, siempre y cuando coma la cena, seguro se fue a la cama temprano, enojado por lo de esta mañana

Por su lado Kisa al vislumbrar aquella bolsa, debido a su baja estatura seguro sí que sería duro llevarlas.

Pasare por Yukina a la librería y le preguntare que si quiere probarlos, porque la verdad no tengo las energías ni las ganas para comerlos, de seguro se pondrá muy feliz con lo que le encantan las golosinas, eso me recuerda tengo que comprarle algo…Mmm creo que Chocolates no, ya los odio por el momento

Mientras Mino solo pensaba en los pequeños hijos de su hermana menor y su madre, que Vivian en un pueblo lejos del bullicioso de Japón.

Chitose estará encantada de usar estos dulces para "manipular" a Satoshi y Yukari, ya me imagino sus caras de suplica al querer probar los chocolates, será una buena arma para que se comporten, además mi madre estará muy feliz de que los comamos todos juntos este fin de semana

Los tres pensaban cosas distintas y en como emplearían sus dulces.

Entretanto Onodera y Takano se quedaban en el campo de batalla, después de despedirse de sus colegas, tanto Masami como Hikari le entregaron a cada uno las bolsas que les correspondían de dulces, y luego terminaron su jornada. Por su primer año en Marukawa, Onodera recibió solo una bolsa, mientras que su jefe tres. Más importante que eso, fue el deber cumplido, cuando entrego todos los manuscritos en las manos de la imprenta, era un alivio pensar que todo había terminado con éxito.

Onodera ya tenía todo listo para marcharse, estaba cansado como de costumbre, lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama, tomo su bolso y sus cajas de chocolates.

-Me retiro, gracias por el trabajo de hoy…-dijo a su jefe e hizo una reverencia y dispuesto a ir al ascensor.

Somos los únicos en el piso, quiero irme rápido a casa, antes de que me arrastre Takano-san, algo me dice que hoy trajo su vehículo y querrá obligarme a irme con el

-Oi…-llamo el editor en jefe a su novato, este sintió un escalofrió ante esto y apresuro su paso hacia el ascensor. Takano por su parte recogió sus cosas de inmediato, tenía que ser más veloz que el elevador.

Rápido, date prisa

Se quejo Ritsu mientras esperaba a que el elevador llegara desde la planta baja hasta 4to piso, cada segundo era valioso, podía sentir a su jefe acercarse. Cuando por fin las puertas automáticas se abrieron sintió un pequeño alivio al voltear su alrededor y no ver a nadie y entro en un segundo, apretó el botón que lo conduciría al primer piso y así las puertas se iban a cerrar.

-Oi déjame subir, idiota…-aviso Takano, impidiendo que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

Plan fallido.

Y ahí se encontraban los dos, jefe y empleado en el mismo espacio, con tranquilidad el "as de esmeralda" pulso el botón de Planta baja, para poder ir al estacionamiento de la editorial y salir en su carro con su novato.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en su primer destino, antes de abrir sus puertas, Onodera se preparo.

Si salgo corriendo no habrá manera de que me persiga por la calle

Sin embargo, como si leyera su mente, Takano lo tomo del brazo en el instante en que las puertas se apartaron.

-Takano-san, pero que estas hac-

No pudo terminar la frase, su jefe le robo un beso profundo, y fue acorralo contra el interior del cubículo de metal, con su espalda tapaba el campo de visión de curiosos, y al ser más alto Takano que su uke nadie podría saber que existía otra persona ahí.

Onodera forcejeaba tratando de empujar a Masamune, mas fue en vano.

La potencia del beso ocasiono de que el menor cerrara fuertemente los ojos, en un instante los abrió un poco solo para contemplar como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban arrastrándolo hasta la planta baja, en el área del estacionamiento.

Cuando se libro del sorpresivo "ataque" de su jefe

-¡Takano-san!...—se quejo, entonces se percato que su bolso se esfumo y también sus bolsas de chocolates.- ¡Devuélveme!

Sin embargo Masamune se hizo el sordo, y simplemente cargo el bolso y sus demás regalos de San Valentín de su novato por sobre su hombro, como si sus quejas y los bufidos tsundere no fueran nada. Llego a su transporte y se metió dentro, dejando el morral como anzuelo, entonces en cuanto Ritsu entro furioso a recogerlo, Takano tiro del cuello de su camisa a cuadros, metiéndolo en el interior del auto y colocando los seguros en las puertas, encendió el auto.

Onodera entonces comprendió que era absurdo hacer una escena para que Takano lo dejara salir, puesto que pudo vislumbrar a varios trabajadores de Marukawa que se dirigían a sus respectivos autos para irse a casa, no era el momento para armar una "escena".


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras su jefe manejaba con rumbo al complejo de apartamentos donde ambos Vivian, el joven heredero, por unos segundos observo a su jefe, este ltimo estaba totalmente aborto a la carretera Por qu siempre tiene que ser la atmosfera tan silenciosa y sobre todo Incomoda!?  
En un momento, Takano tomo otra ruta al doblar en una esquina contraria a la direcci n donde estaban sus hogares, esto contrario a su subordinado.  
-Iremos a comprar algunos ingredientes al supermercado -indico el mayor para explicar su cambio de rumbo.  
\- Eh?  
-Quiero cenar contigo -Lo siento, pero tendr que declinar la oferta - Ya se te olvido que es San Valent n?  
-Esa fecha solo es para las parejas -Y Qu somos nosotros?  
\- Ah? -Entonces solo somos amigos de sexo - POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!  
-Ac ptalo entonces, somos amantes. finalizo, al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el autom vil en un espacio cercano al supermercado, observo que Ritsu ten a sus cosas fuertemente tomadas por sus manos, como si fuera a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.  
Apago el auto y luego sentencio muy seriamente:  
-No pienses en huir por que tendr que CAS-TI-GAR-TE - eh?! Eso es abuso de poder -emergi del auto dejando sus bolsas de chocolates, mas no su bolso.  
-Precisamente por ello te aconsejo que no lo intentes-decreto despu s de haber bajado del veh culo, yendo hacia la acera, esperando a su acompa ante que refunfu ando lo sigui .  
Una venita de enojo se formo en la frente del joven editor de esmeralda por el descarado sarcasmo.  
Cuando entraron a comercio, pudieron ver a muchas colegialas compartiendo su tarde comprando chocolates para sus valentines , pero lo m s detonante eran las parejas demostr ndose su amor por todos lados, parec a que todos los enamorados hab an tenido la misma idea, tener una cena rom ntica. Masamune tomaba de algunos estantes varios ingredientes, se le antojaba un poco de arroz y caldo de verduras con pescado ahumado. Y ah estaba Onodera Ritsu, novato editor de esmeralda caminando nerviosamente entre tanta miel y amor detr s de Takano, sigui ndolo para no perderse entre las multitudes.  
\- Qu te pasa? Estas actuando realmente raro... pregunto al ver al ojiverde caminando nerviosamente como robot - Solo estas imaginando cosas!  
-Ya veo, si quieres esp rame en la caja, solo falta el pescado y algunas verduras Que gesto tan generoso. Onodera entonces se devolvi para esperarlo y evitar los tumultos.  
Si quisiera, podr a salir por la puerta y escapar de Takano-san, pero El novato comenz a imaginarse muchos escenarios en que su jefe lo castigar a , podr a ir a buscar a su casa de manera ruidosa molestando a todos los vecinos, o bien d ndole m s trabajo para que se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche y poderlo acosar o aplicarle disciplina en el dormitorio en la primera oportunidad, o bien todo a la vez por una semana.  
No quiero que pase eso Pens con un ligero color azul en su cara por el miedo.  
Mientras divagaba vio un estante exclusivo dedicado a una marca de chocolates Suzuki cuyo logotipo alusivo a un oso con mo o.  
No vas a darme ning n chocolate?  
Esas palabras asaltaban su mente, miro los chocolates y los compro r pidamente, rogando que Takano no lo sorprendiera haciendo eso. En cuanto los pago, los escondi en su bolso. Al mismo tiempo Masamune paso a pagar sus compras, haciendo fila, sin perder de vista a su adorado pr ncipe, cuando fue su turno pago y se fueron del establecimiento, regresaron al auto y se fueron a su destino.  
Onodera sab a de antemano que no pod a negarse a la cena, as que no servir a de nada hacerse el desentendido y huir hacia su casa, por mas infantil que sonara tem a a las represalias.  
Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Takano Masamune, este empez a cocinar, mientras su novato, le ayudaba a cortar algunos vegetales para el estofado.  
En un momento, Masamune se acerco por detr s a Ritsu por la espada, colocando sus manos en la cintura de su amado.  
\- Pero qu !... replico nervioso por la cercan a, adem s de que pr cticamente pod a sentir el aliento de su primer amor -Deber as cortar un poco m s uniforme las verduras - Ah?... dijo desconcertado, mirando las irregularidades de los vegetales que anteriormente hab a cortado, entonces retomo algo abochornado a corregir su labor.  
Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, colocaron los platos y vasos y sirvieron la comida, la cual estaba exquisita, no pod a quejarse de nada. Comieron en extensa calma, solo se escuchaban el choque de los palillos contra los platos.  
-Encender la Televisi n -comento el editor en jefe, de alguna forma deseaba que el momento que estaban compartiendo fuera menos tenso.  
El ambiente se volv a m s ameno con la T.V. encendida, aunque era algo inusual, porque distra a del verdadero significado de una reuni n en la mesa, pero esta vez era una excepci n.  
Desgraciadamente, aunque estuvieran viendo solo el noticiero nocturno, los comerciales y notas especiales eran de San Valent n.  
De cuando en cuando, Ritsu dejaba de darle atenci n a la T.V. y mejor observaba al pelinegro por escasos segundos para no ser sorprendido.  
El noticiero termino y comenz una pel cula llamada La caja que encierra la Luna , era una pel cula basada en un libro de Usami Akihiko, con solo escuchar el titulo, la atenci n de Ritchan volvi al aparato domestico, ese libro hab a sido uno de los tantos que hab a editado para el famoso novelista.  
Takano noto de inmediato que los ojos de su uke brillaron de emoci n, entonces se acord que esa pel cula ten a relaci n con el famoso novelista de cabellos plata, as que mejor se dedico a ver unos cuantos minutos la expresi n emocionada, nost lgica y orgullosa de su novato, ya que desde la preparatoria no ve a esa expresi n.  
Terminaron sus sagrados alimentos, as cada uno tomo su propio plato para llevarlo al fregadero.  
-D jalos ah , los limpiare m s tarde -indico el pelinegro, pero Onodera lavo los platos como acto de agradecimiento.  
Onodera agarro sus cosas y Takano le entrego sus llaves.  
El editor en jefe de esmeralda, estaba por despedirlo al estar los dos de pie, no obstante vio ensimismado a Ritsu viendo la pel cula. Sin m s el moreno se fue a sentar en el sill n y agrego -Oi, Onodera -el aludido volteo y vio la se al en que su jefe de manera sincera lo invitaba a sentarse, un poco desconfiado pero aun con la emoci n de la historia, tomo asiento del lado contrario del sill n.  
Onodera pens en salir corriendo y ver la pel cula en la comodidad de su apartamento, empero estaba tan emocionado con la historia la cual por fin se pod a ver en live action que no quer a perder detalle al ir a su hogar.  
En si La caja que encierra la Luna era una pel cula basada en la historia de la princesa Benihime, que tomo la vida de la mayor a de los s bditos de su reino y de su propia familia para poder revivir a su amante ca do, sin xito, Benihime se convirti en el ultimo humano que viv a en aquel lejano reino, desesperada y sola, su mente quedo transtornada por la sangre inocente que derramo, asi tomo su propia vida como ultimo recurso para la resureccion de su amante. Pasaron algunos a os, hasta la llegada de visitantes, y al final del libro, los expedicionarios relatan que escucharon sonidos de un ni o que jugaba entre las ruinas, no lo vieron, pero sintieron que alguien los observaba hasta que dejaron el reino.  
Al menos esa era la historia contada en el libro.  
\- Eso es inventado ! grito Onodera indignado se alando la T.V. y levant ndose en el acto del sill n Mientras Takano levanto una ceja por la curiosidad ante la alteraci n de su subordinado.  
-Benihime la han cambiado completamente.-explico, aunque m s bien fue una cr tica que solo l pod a entender.  
-Tiene sentido, en estos tiempos modifican el contenido de una obra si es demasiado oscura para brindarle algo de luz -comento el editor en jefe de esmeralda, para l, no era nada nuevo que hicieran esas innovaciones.  
-Le robaron el sentido a esa obra maestra de Usami-sensei.  
Cuando Ritsu se sent de nuevo en el sill n, estaba algo decepcionado, por decirlo as al ser el editor de esa obra en c mo hab an moldeado la historia para la pantalla grande fue un desastre.  
Para Masamune, Usami Akihiko aun hacia historias raras pero ese detalle cautivaba a la gente, los eventos futuros eran dif ciles de predecir, lo que te manten a al filo de la historia.  
-Usami-sensei no ha cambiado en nada -comento al aire Takano, siguiendo la pel cula, la verdad ya hab a le do el libro hacia tiempo pero seg n su opini n el novelista no era muy bueno al colocar a una pareja de enamorados como protagonistas, conoci ndolo, no era extra o que no hubiera final feliz.  
\- eh? Qu quieres decir con eso, Takano-san?... dijo Ritsu algo curioso Por fin algo de atenci n, entonces Masamune agrego -Sigue haciendo historias extra as -Pero -titubeo para replicar- no son geniales? finalizo sonriendo sinceramente La pel cula termino. Entonces Ritsu se percato de que se hab a quedado m s que suficiente con su jefe ya casi iban a ser las 11:30 de la noche, en ese instante le entregaron las llaves de su apartamento.  
El novato tomo entonces sus cosas, su bolso y sus chocolates para irse.  
-Takano-san me tengo que ir, gracias por la cena -agradeci dirigi ndose al Genkan, mientras su jefe lo segu a de cerca, entonces el pelinegro detuvo al ojiverde.  
-Espera Onodera El aludido se puso inquieto, Acaso su jefe quer a algo m s?  
Takano tomo una caja de chocolates de una bolsa peque a diferente a las bolsas llenas de bombones de San Valent n obtenidos en el d a, para salir al genkan.  
-Aqu esta -entrego la caja a su nuevo due o.  
\- Y esto es?  
-Tus chocolates. Los compre para ti Onodera se ruborizo de inmediato, adem s desvi su cara para ocultar el color de sus mejillas que estaban te idas, sumado a que su cabello oculto tambi n sus ojos verdes.  
El pelinegro abri la caja ante la timidez del casta o, tomo un chocolate y agarro con su mano la cara del menor para deslizar el dulce dentro.  
\- Esta delicioso, verdad?... comento Takano mirando entretenido a su uke, mientras disfrutaba del sabor del chocolate -Realmente lo est .  
Sonri , Onodera sonri ante el sabor.  
El editor en jefe se conmovi ante ese gesto. Entonces, Takano se comi uno tambi n. Los chocolates se hallaban en una caja sofisticada, acomodados en cajitas rojas, cuyos sabores eran de rellenos variados: mazap n, caf , chocolate amargo y sobre todo de cerezas en licor. Parec a que Onodera hab a comido uno de cereza entretanto Takano le toco un mazap n.  
-Ritsu Los ojos verdes del uke se centraron en los avellanados del seme. La mano de este acaricio el cabello casta o del menor para luego tocar su rostro.  
El coraz n quer a quedarse pero la raz n no.  
Quiero quedarme contigo Takano-san -Gracias por lo chocolates gratific el joven heredero y sali del hogar de su jefe.  
La verdad Masamune deseaba que Ritsu se quedara a pasar la noche con l, por ser San Valent n, aunque Takano no acostumbraba a hacer caso sobre estas fechas que solo tra an problemas para la edici n de mangas, esta vez era diferente, porque lo embargaba una sensaci n de a oranza.  
Su ilusi n se derrumbo al ver partir a su amado primer amor.  
Despu s de que el casta o se marcho, Takano sali a comprar algunos v veres a la tienda de conveniencia que abr a las 24 horas. Una vez de regreso, cuando sali del elevador sus ojos no pod an creer lo que estaban viendo.  
Onodera Ritsu, vistiendo su pijama y cobijado por un sueter que estaba sobrepuesto en su espada, tratando de meter a la fuerza una caja de color rojizo, y es que el menor al notar las luces apagadas desde el buz n de correo, se le hizo m s factible hacer este tipo de cosas, que l consideraba vergonzosas mientras su jefe dorm a.  
\- Onodera?  



	3. Chapter 3

Ultimo capitulo :D Disculpen la tardanza _  
Al ser llamado, Ritsu dio un peque o brinco del susto al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada.  
\- Takano-san!  
Maldici n! , me descubri Ahora qu hago?  
Se despego de inmediato se aparto del buz n de correo, y ocult la caja de dulces detr s suyo.  
-Oi., Eso es para m ?... cuestiono observando como el novato ocultaba algo con su cuerpo -Bueno, esto -su sonrojo se propago hasta sus orejas, era como un tomate hirviendo.  
Claro que este comportamiento no enga aba a nadie, y Takano quiso saber la verdad, as que r pidamente le arrebato con audacia el presente, Ritsu intento huir, pero fue atrapado por el brazo de su jefe que lo sostuvo halando el cuello de su camisa por la parte de atr s.  
\- D jame ir Takano-san!  
-ummm, son chocolates -musito el mayor al percibir de inmediato el aroma dulce. Definitivamente fue comprado ese mismo d a. Takano se "sinti amado", a decir verdad, pens que su peque o uke no le dar a nada, debido a su car cter.  
-Gracias.  
Onodera se movi r pido para abrir la puerta de su hogar para "esconderse" en su lugar seguro de la verg enza que se dibujaba en forma de sonrojo en su rostro.  
Por su parte, Takano antes de que Onodera desapareciera de su vista, lo tomo del brazo, forzando la entrada de ambos hombres en la residencia del novato - No entres en apartamentos ajenos sin permiso!-  
Takano lo guio hacia la habitaci n, miro de pronto hacia la sal n principal y vio desorden, suspiro un poco, ya le ayudar a un poco a su pareja a ordenar su "vida".  
Mientras la bolsa de v veres que tenia Masamune se dejada a un lado, cuando su due o la lanzo lejos, mudo testigo de lo que pasar a.  
El seme recost al uke instant neamente, regal ndole besos por todo el rostro del menor.  
-Espera Takano- grito, forcejeando, para que su jefe no se colocara "encima" de l, empuj ndolo con sus manos, entretanto Masamune quer a atrapar las manos de Ritsu para extender sus brazos, entonces sus ojos vieron algo sobre la repisa de la cabecera de la cama: la caja de chocolates que le hab a dado.  
La caja estaba abierta, como si se hubiera consumido algo de su contenido, minutos antes, Takano se dio cuenta de algunas envolturas de chocolate sobre la cama, estaba tan emocionado que apenas estaba notando estos detalles.  
-Onodera -llamo al casta o cari osamente, el aludido aun estaba luchando, sin embargo al escuchar su nombre, miro a su jefe. Estuviste comiendo los chocolates en la cama - ah?, no lo que pasa es que . no pudo dar una explicaci n l gica a esas envolturas vac as.  
-Cre que te hab an dejado de gustar los dulces -No me desagradan.  
-Hace 10 a os -se escondi en el hueco del hombro del casta o- recuerdo perfectamente que me dijiste que adorabas los dulces Que Takano se acordara de esos peque os detalles, realmente le quitaba el habla a Ritsu.  
-Lo que pasa es que cuido mi estomago, consumir dulces en exceso me hace da o -Ya veo.  
El pelinegro posteriormente procedi a brindar sus besitos cortos en el cuello del casta o. Cuando ceso tomo unos chocolates y acomodando uno en sus labios y atrajo el rostro de su pr ncipe para que los labios de ambos hombres rozaran el dulce. Con el calor del momento y la tibieza de los labios, el chocolate empez a derretirse hasta que se fundi toda esa pasi n en un beso.  
Hasta que Onodera parti el chocolate en dos, llev ndose una mitad a su boca y ocasionando que la otra se cayera sobre su cuerpo, debido a que Takano se le escapo de sus labios y no lo sostuvo.  
El chocolate ten a un contenido de jarabe de cereza, el cual mancho el pecho del peque o uke, de inmediato intento limpiarse el relleno, pero era empalagoso.  
Masamune espectador de todo trago saliva, sin propon rselo Ritsu no provocaba. Capturo la mu eca de su amante y lo forz a recostarse de nuevo, ante la mirada at nita de este ultimo.  
\- Takano-san?... dijo confundido, ya que, todo el tiempo su jefe escondi sus ojos bajo su fleco.  
El editor en jefe se mordi un poco el labio unos momentos y contesto:  
\- Por qu haces estas cosas?...  
\- eh?  
-Sabes -levanto sus ojos, centrando sus ojos avellanados y felinos en su "presa", quien le dio un escalofri . No s como lo haces, pero siempre me provocas - ah?! Pero qu diablos dices Takano-san yo no hago nada!  
Fue interrumpido por la hambrienta boca de su primer amor, ten a ganas de devor rselo ah mismo Se dice que el chocolate es afrodisiaco, realmente esas historias para Masamune no significaban mucho por si solas, no obstante si se llevaban a un plano parecido al que estaban experimentado, tal vez, si era cierto.  
Takano sigui atacando a Onodera, lamiendo su oreja y desabroch ndole su camisa, exponiendo la piel p lida, la cual se calentaba al tacto.  
-Hg ahh Tiernos suspiros de placer, s per d biles escapaban de los labios del ojiverde, Takano "limpio" lamiendo esos botones rosados y duros, en donde hab a ca do un poco de melaza de cereza, luego los succiono con devoci n, estimul ndolos con sus manos.  
Se m o -Delicioso -musito despu s de haber saboreado el dulce sabor de Onodera.  
Takano desabrocho los botones y el z per del pantal n, antes de que fuera m s lejos, Onodera capturo la mano de su pareja, para evitar que lo tocara.  
-Takano-san~, ahh~ mmm~!, espera, por favor.  
Los orbes esmeraldas de Ritsu estaban temblando, su cuerpo se hallaba caliente, excitado y avergonzado.  
-Te amo -el casta o se sorprendi - por eso quiero tocarte. dijo para despu s plantearle un beso en los labios suaves de Ritsu.  
Takano-san tus palabras siempre hacen que mi coraz n se contraiga dolorosamente.  
El mayor lo beso tan apasionadamente que las defensas del menos simplemente lo abandonaron Un escalofri recorri el cuerpo del ojiverde, algunas veces los labios c lidos de su seme lo reconfortaban tanto que sent a que su coraz n se aceleraba y su cuerpo temblaba.  
-Ritsu -ahora era el nombre el que se escapaba de sus labios.- se m o -pidi acunando su rostro en el hombro del joven heredero.  
C mo puede decir todo eso, un hombre de esa edad?  
ltimamente he notado que Takano-san se est volviendo alguien muy importante para mi cada vez que estamos as simplemente me doy por vencido y me dejo llevar ya que no puedo luchar mas Onodera no sab a exactamente cu nto tiempo hab a pasado, se dedico a entregarse al placer. Takano lo estaban tocando sus piernas y sus muslos para despu s masturbarlo un poco en su entrepierna.  
-ahh~ Takano-san El editor en jefe se agacho y separo m s las piernas de su pareja para estimularlo en esa zona tan privada como era su entrada.  
-Lo tomare -aviso el mayor, meti ndolo en p nico al heredero.  
-No, espera no lo hagas...  
Fue tarde, Takano engullo la erecta hombr a, envolvi ndola en un placer h medo. El duro eje de Onodera estaba susceptible ante cualquier atenci n y es que adem s de subir y bajar, Takano comenz a lamerlo y besarlo por toda su longitud, despu s se le ocurri devorarlo completo y comenzar a sorberlo.  
-ahh~... Ngh! no lo succiones! -suplico con cada aspiraci n y toque oleadas de placer le sacud an el cuerpo.  
Era el momento, en la l nea del placer estaba tan tensa que cualquier dolor podr a pasarse por alto, as que, el pelinegro meti dos de sus dedos en la apertura de su uke.  
\- ouch! ngh! .-se quejo -Tranquilo, vuelve al placer -sugiri , al mismo tiempo que lo masturbaba con su mano libre, anhelaba que la preparaci n fuera lo menos traum tica, para luego poseerlo placenteramente.  
Me correr Y as como lo pens , Ritsu se corri violentamente en la mano del seme, quien uso la "esencia" para lubricarlo, prosiguiendo con su labor "prepar ndolo".  
Una vez que lo considero listo, Masamune rozo los pezones rosas y erectos, provocando un estremecimiento y que Ritsu protegiera esa zona con sus brazos, no necesitaba ser m s estimulado.  
Despoj ndose de sus ltimas prendas inferiores, el seme tomo la cadera de su uke y lo penetro lentamente.  
\- Ahhhh~!, mmmm -Tranquilo. Rel jate .. le dio un beso en la frente del menor.  
Pausadamente Takano inicio un vaiv n para acostumbrarlo y lo abrazo fuerte, Onodera lo rodeo tambi n con sus brazos.  
\- Ngh! Taka- .ahh~ Puedo olerlo es el perfume de Takano-san Masamune tomo a Ritsu por las caderas y lo incorporo para que lo montara. Algo confundido y asombrado por lo que ven a a continuaci n, Onodera recobro sus sentidos al dejar la comodidad de la cama para estar sobre las piernas de su amante.  
El novato editor observo los felinos ojos de su jefe, lo ve an fijamente tambi n y para romper la tensi n de nuevo se besaron coordin ndose.  
En qu momento termine con mi espalda contra la pared? Oh, es verdad, Takano-san me puso aqu .  
-ahhh~, mmmm no .suficiente Takano gimio el ojiverde en esa posici n no le favorec a, estaba completamente a merced de su primer amor.  
Nunca hab a sido de los que "toman la iniciativa" por verg enza.  
-Ritsu~ hah~ eres tan lindo~ -Pero que tonter as est s diciendo~ Ngh!  
El coraz n del casta o y su vientre cosquilleaban, mientras que se contra a su interior, atrapando al miembro de su amante, aunque este siempre se escapaba golpe ndolo en ese punto lleno de placer.  
No paso mucho tiempo para que el cl max los alcanzara, Onodera se aferro a Takano para sentir su consuelo en la intimidad total, mientras el aludido tambi n lo protegi entre sus fuertes brazos protectores.  
Ahora con el acto consumido, Takano acuno a Onodera en un tierno abrazo, aunque ambos estaban despiertos, el cansancio los invitaba al sue o.  
-Ritsu Te amo -susurro el pelinegro lleno de felicidad al tener a su "valentin" a su lado. Feliz San Valent n -Feliz San Valent n -Takano-san-musito, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro por la pena, este solamente le revolvi el cabello para luego darle un besito.-Te quiero El corazon del seme se conmovio y abrazo mas fuerte a su amado.  
\- Takano-san no puedo respirar!-grito salvando su cabeza del calido pecho de Masamune. Cuando logro safarse, su jefe se aferro a el aun mas- Sueltame!  
-No quiero - ah!? Detente, Que estas haciendo?  
-Darte un beso y amarte -no no no, Alejate de mi!  
Takano lo estimulo un poco en su partes bajas.  
-No me toques ahi... Escuchame Takano-san! ahh~!  
Y asi con ese grito desgarradoramente placentero de nuevo Onodera Ritsu por su jefe y eterno amor Takano Masamune 


End file.
